Infusion
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: In a double blast from the past, Lisa is reunited with both the Warlords the same species that destroyed Alnilam and killed her family and a small number of the men she once told 'I love you'.
1. Return of the Warlords

**THIS STORY IS MARY SUE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Author's Notes: This story came from a dream. I had an awesome dream that all of AL's guys were together in one room, looking like they do today rather than what they looked like when they were together. There was Clark, Luke, Doctors Five and Eight, and Data. I remember hugging and comforting the guys. When I woke up, I wanted to write it as a story. So, _Infusion_ was born.  
In-Jokes: The Timescoop, Databank and the Time Charts are all from _Doctor Who_. "The Five Doctors", "Castrovalva" and "The Sirens of Time", to be exact.  
Disclaimers: AL and the Warlords are mine, Clark is DC Comics', Luke is George Lucas', Data is Gene Roddenberry's, Erik is Gaston Leroux's, Adam is Thames Television's, and the two Doctors are the BBC's.**

_Chapter One: Return of the Warlords_

They have traveled the galaxy for thousands upon thousands of years, taking over planets and sapping away at the life forces and abilities of races. Starting at the farthest reaches of the universe and working their way inward, they eventually made their way to a lush planet in the arm of a spiral galaxy.

They had figured that a planet full of quadrupeds would be no match for them. After all, only one sentient humanoid family of five couldn't oppose them. They had no weapons to turn on them. They hadn't counted on _it_.

They didn't care that they had killed its family and wounded all of its friends. They didn't care that they destroyed its home and everything it had ever known.

However, when it materialized on board their ship and set off their bombs, their race took a large hit. That ship had been the only one in the sector. To send another all the way there would take a considerable amount of time.

One of the races they'd taken over had invented strange machines, one that could pluck anyone and anything out of the time-stream and deposit them just about anywhere. One could pinpoint those people in time. One had information on just about everyone who had inhabited every planet in the known universe.

That race had called it the Timescoop, the Time Chart and the Databank. To the Warlords, it was simply alien machinery.

They were an impressive race. They all stood six feet tall or more and had more muscle than they knew what to do with. This was not saying they were stupid, oh no. They were smart enough to take over multiple races and build a machine that would drain certain aspects of them and infuse it into their own people.

These were the descendants of the same Warlords that had destroyed a good portion of that planet and killed the family of its now-only humanoid inhabitant.

They didn't know how, but, they did know that, somehow, that humanoid boarded that ship and set off the onboard bombs.

They didn't know that the person who had destroyed the ship was a humanoid female named Lisa, who was born and had grown up on that lush planet, Alnilam. They didn't know that, while destroying half of Alnilam, they killed her family and wounded a lot of her friends. And they didn't know that she had teamed up with a Time Lord known as the Doctor, used his TARDIS to board the Warlord ship and, with his help, set off the bombs.

All they knew was that one of their ships had been mysteriously destroyed and it would take them a very long time to get back to that particular sector of the galaxy. The only clue they had about what had happened was a single, yellow-gold feather. A feather, they found, that gave off an unusual reading from their instruments. The DNA was supercharged and, even severed from its owner, the feather still glowed in the darkness and seemed to absorb heat from whatever came into contact with it, even if there was no heat to absorb.

If a single feather had that much power, they reasoned, then whomever it belonged to had to be even more powerful. Thus, they set off for that faraway sector of the galaxy, hoping to find that who owned the feather.

Starting their scanners, the Warlords began their search, and were determined to stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

_End chapter one._


	2. The Search

**In-Joke: I figured the Timescoop would have been damaged in the Time War from the 2005 season of _Doctor Who_.**

_Chapter Two: The Search_

Captain Karkoff of the Warlord warship _Bladethunder_ surveyed the data coming in from their stolen equipment. It hadn't been hard to steal the machinery. There wasn't enough left of the race to put up a decent fight.

The Time Chart plotted everyone of significance in the universe at any given moment in time. The Timescoop could take them out of their time-streams and deposit them anywhere. The Databank held information about virtually everyone.

Karkoff, at the moment, was searching for the DNA traces of who or what owned that feather they'd found so many years ago. Amazingly, there had been no degradation in the patterns over time, meaning that the feather hadn't aged.

Their extractor was awaiting the opportunity to drain the supercharges out of the feather's owner's body. Karkoff couldn't wait to possess such powers.

Warlord law stated that any abilities taken from individuals had to be shared amongst the crew. A standard warship held a complement of fifty, and one extractor could siphon the powers into twenty-five at a time. Such tasks usually ended up killing the captive, prematurely aging them at first.

It was a small price to pay for what they gained. It was unfortunate that the farther reaches of the galaxy didn't have anything interesting for them to take. All they could drain was some extended life spans.

It didn't matter. They'd have something new soon. A blip had appeared on the Time Chart, signaling an individual with unusual DNA for the region. The DNA of the feather's owner was also present. Unfortunately, a precise lock couldn't be achieved.

"Can't you fools make this machinery work?!" Karkoff shouted.

"Sorry, sir!" shouted one of the commanders, his first mate, Sykle. "The engineers are still trying to figure out how it works."

Karkoff snarled. "Set the Timescoop to pick that one up!" he commanded. "I don't care who or what! Deposit them in the first cell!"

"Sir," Sykle said, "we're getting unusual readings…a neural net of sorts."

"I don't care! Put the disruption field around the cell!"

After many muttered curses and a few beats on the machine, the Timescoop activated. The machinery had a monitor so the operator could watch it in action, but they hadn't been able to get it working yet. It had been damaged in some big war, according to the Databank.

A few minutes later, a call came from the guard down in the brig.

"Captain, it's a robot."

Fuming, Karkoff stormed down the ship to see what they had picked up.

Standing in the cell behind the glowing disruption field was what could have been a man, if it weren't for his pale skin and gold eyes. He was wearing a black and gray uniform with a gold collared shirt underneath it. On the collar were three little pins, two were gold and one was black. A triangular insignia was located on the left hand side of his chest.

Karkoff leered. "Fascinating," he said. "What, exactly, are you?"

The thing cocked its head in puzzlement. "I am an android. May I ask…why I have been taken, against my will, and brought here?"

"Fantastic," Karkoff said, ignoring the question. "Oh, I wouldn't touch the field. It's powerful enough to disrupt even your neural net. An android brain would be an excellent addition to our physiology."

"Sir," said Gerod, the security officer, "the extractor was never tested on an artificial life form…"

"So? If it doesn't work, I'm sure we could use the spare parts."

"I would suggest," said the android, "that you release me immediately. I am a member of Starfleet, and when I am found missing, the captain of my ship will do all he can to locate me."

Karkoff raised his eyebrows. "Of course! It doesn't know!" He started laughing. "Tell me, what year is it?"

The android frowned. "Twenty-three seventy-eight."

Karkoff and Gerod exchanged a look. "Twenty-fourth century? Sorry, android. You're a few thousand years off. It's the fiftieth century, 4983. You're on my ship because I'm looking for someone. We are the Warlords, and you are our prisoner."

_End chapter two._


	3. To A Galaxy Far, Far Away

_Chapter Three: To A Galaxy Far, Far Away_

"Tell me, android," Karkoff said as he stood outside the cell. "Do you know who or what this belongs to?" He held up the feather.

The android's expression was one of discomfort. Karkoff could tell it knew.

"Tell me, android!" he demanded.

"I will not put my friend in danger by telling you their identity."

Karkoff snarled and would have bent the android in two had Sykle not come over the communication system.

"Captain, we have another lock."

"I'm on my way," he growled, stomping back to the bridge, asking when he got here, "What have you found?"

"An odd signature," reported Sykle. "The DNA of the feather's owner is present, as well."

"Activate the Timescoop. Put it in the cell with the android. And get that blasted monitor working!"

After the machinery did what it was supposed to do, a call came from Gerod.

"Human male, sir. No match to the feather. His brainwaves are exhibiting strange readings." There was a pause, then, "He's a Jedi."

Karkoff nearly fell out of his chair. The Jedi had been extinct for millennia. This was the first time the Time Chart had located one.

Now he was interested, so he went back down to the brig.

Next to the android stood a young human male dressed all in black.

"What's going on?" the boy demanded.

Karkoff crossed his arms. "I'm the one asking the questions. Do you know who this belongs to?" He held up the feather.

He could see the recognition on the boy's face that he tried to hide afterward.

"Why do you want to know?" He fixed his eyes on Karkoff's. "You _will_ tell me."

Karkoff shook off the mind control the Jedi was trying to inflict on him. "Sorry, mind tricks don't work on us. Jedis have been extinct for a long time, and we aren't weak-minded. We brought you both to the year 4983, and you both are somehow connected to the owner of this feather. I want whoever or whatever it is. But, in the meantime, I will take what I get. If you won't cooperate and tell me what I want to know, then I'll just hook you into the extractor and drain your abilities. Jedi powers would be a useful addition." He nodded to Gerod, who hit a switch.

A yellow-green gas was released into the cell along with several static shocks, effectively knocking out both the Jedi and the android.

"Get them prepared," ordered Karkoff. "I want the Jedi on the extractor in half an hour."

_End chapter three._


	4. Not in Kansas Anymore

_Chapter Four: Not in Kansas Anymore_

Stiffly and with a pounding headache, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, forced his eyes open. He found himself lying on a cot in a metal cell with a glowing force field covering the opening. Kneeling beside him was a man with pale skin and gold eyes. They were both wearing one-piece clothing fitted with wires.

Luke groaned and held his head as the other man helped him stand. "Thanks," he said, rubbing his head. "Who…or what…are you?"

"I am an android. Lieutenant Commander Data of the Federation starship _Enterprise_."

Luke looked puzzled. "Never heard of it. I'm Luke Skywalker. Where are we?"

"I was not here much longer than you were; however, I was told that we are on a ship belonging to a race called the Warlords. They are looking for the owner of a feather. The leader, I believe he is the captain, asked me if I knew who the feather belonged to, as he asked you."

"Yeah." He looked at the android and whispered, "_Do_ you?"

Data looked uncomfortable, but said, "Yes."

If this android was like the droids Luke knew, then, by design, he couldn't lie. He glanced around to see if that guard was still outside, and saw he was working in a separate room, not paying attention to what was going on in the cell.

"So do I," he said, the barest of whispers. If these Warlords were after her, they weren't going to get any information out of him if he could help it. "You know Lisa?" He walked back over to Data, to the farthest wall from the force field so they couldn't be overheard.

Lisa was Luke's girlfriend. The feather the Warlords had was from one of her wings. He'd know it anywhere.

"Yes. She is on the _Enterprise_."

"She's with you? She's with me, too."

"The Warlords informed me that I have been taken into the future. Approximately two thousand years. It may be the same for you. The machinery they have can take individuals out of time."

"And they're after Lisa? For what? They said something about draining our abilities and an extractor."

"I would hypothesize," said Data, "that their extractor can drain the abilities of individuals and contain them, perhaps input them into other individuals. The Warlords themselves, for example."

"And Lisa's powers would be at the top of their list…" said Luke. "We can't let them get her."

Whatever Data was going to say was interrupted by a cone-shaped, transparent distortion. Luke recognized it as the thing that had hijacked him out of the Massassi Temple.

The distortion landed on the floor of the cell, then whisked itself away, leaving a figure lying where it had been. It was another man, wearing simple casual clothes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked, kneeling at the man's side.

The man groaned, tried to sit up and lost his balance. A look of confusion appeared on his face as he opened his eyes and found Luke and Data staring down at him.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Data. You're on a ship," Luke answered. "We're prisoners. We've been taken…what, out of time?"

"That is correct," said Data. "The species on board this ship, the Warlords, wish to steal special abilities and transfer them into themselves."

Their conversation was halted when the door to the brig opened and the Warlord leader stepped through. The guard also came out.

"Welcome to my ship," said the leader.

"Captain," said the guard, "this one's DNA doesn't match the feather's, either. In fact, the signature is weakening."

"What?" said the Captain, walking over to the console to read whatever it was the guard was pointing at. "And it wasn't like that before we picked him up?"

"No, sir."

"Well, that's just dandy," he said sarcastically. "Whatever. So, do _you_ know who owns this feather?"

The new captive took one look, frowned, and said, "Never seen it before."

The Captain regarded him as Luke and Data helped him up.

"You're a very bad liar," he said. "Your bio readings give you away. Karkoff to Sykle."

"Sykle here, sir," came a voice over the communication system.

"Get the medic to analyze this fellow and find out if there's anything in him the extractor can take. By the way…you, Jedi." He looked at Luke. "Your abilities will be very useful, once we drain enough out of you." He must have noticed the look on Luke's face, because he grinned. "Oh, yes, Jedi. We've already started the extraction process on you. You've no doubt started to feel the effects. Just wait."

Sykle's voice came over the comm. again. "Sir, we have detected another DNA signature."

"All right, all right," he replied. "Though I'm getting rather tired of going back and forth. Gerod, you handle the next ones until we find the right one."

"Aye, sir," said the guard.

Karkoff left and Gerod went back into his section, leaving the three of them not quite alone but as close as they were going to get.

"Did he mean something specific when he said, 'Feeling the effects'?" asked Data.

Luke paused and reached out into the Force, and found his connection wasn't as strong as it used to be. It was unnerving. Also, he felt stiff and aching in his joints.

"This can't be happening…" said the newcomer.

"Let's get you onto one of the cots," said Luke as he and Data helped him. "Who are you?"

"Clark Kent."

Luke glanced to make sure they weren't being overheard, then said in a low voice, "You know Lisa, too, don't you?"

Clark looked up and Data explained the whole situation in technical detail as only an android could. Afterward, he nodded, "Yes, I do."

"You don't look too good." Luke observed.

"Something's affecting my powers," Clark said, looking around. "If I've been taken away from where I belong, there's no point in hiding that I have them…or had. There isn't a lot that can make me lose my powers, though. It doesn't feel like what normally is used against me."

Luke sighed. "Who do you think they picked up this time?"

"Given the evidence," said Data, "and knowing of her extended lifespan, it could be any one of Lisa's past romantic involvements."

"He's right," said Luke. "They've already picked up us three and we know they're after her. Do either of you know who came before you, Clark?"

Lisa apparently hadn't talked about her past relationships with any of them, because none of them knew. All they could do was sit and wait.

_End chapter four._


	5. Extraction

_Chapter Five: Extraction_

Captain Karkoff looked over the boy lying unconscious in the cell. He'd been an interesting one. The Databank's fragmented scanners had identified him as one of the Teleporters that had run around that planet, Earth, in the late twentieth century. They had to release the nerve gas before he got there so he couldn't teleport out of the cell and cause all kinds of trouble.

The other three could stew in the cell alone for now. The Jedi couldn't be drained again for a little while yet or the process could kill him and all hopes of gaining his abilities would be dashed.

So, they fitted the Teleporter with the extractor jumpsuit and connected him. Karkoff and Sykle, along with the other crewmembers of importance had been hooked into the machinery and were relishing in the Teleporter's energy flowing into them.

"Crispin," Karkoff said to the medic running the machine, "make sure you take enough so he can't escape the cell."

"Sir, that could be fatal to the subject."

"Shut it down if it gets too close. I want to be sure he won't be able to use his power to escape."

"Aye, sir," came the reluctant reply.

Karkoff and his officers savored in the power coursing through their bodies, but, all too soon, it was over.

"Put him back in the second cell," Karkoff ordered. "When he wakes up, we'll find out if he knows anything. In the meantime, have you found out anything about that other one?"

Crispin pulled up a record from the Databank. "Some. It seems that his body is having a reaction to the lighting on the ship."

Sykle was puzzled. "What does the lighting have to do with it?" Karkoff had picked out the lights to simulate a red sun. No one had asked why, and no one really cared, anyway.

"If I'm reading this right," said Crispin, "he came from a planet with a red sun. It's the yellow sun of the Earth that gave him his powers."

"All right, then," said Karkoff. "Change the lights here to the standard ones. There's some in the storage compartments. Find out if he has any weaknesses we can exploit to siphon him off."

"Aye, sir."

"Get the Jedi rigged up in an hour. We'll do take two on him."

"Aye, sir."

Half an hour later was when the Teleporter had woken up. Gerod reported that he was another that refused to reveal the identity of the feather's owner.

This was getting rather annoying. They obviously knew and were trying to protect them.

"Damn, I hate nobility," Karkoff complained.

Sykle's console beeped. "Sir, we have another lock."

Karkoff sat in his chair, looking rather bored with the proceedings. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead. First cell."

"This one has some sort of sonic device on his person."

"Deactivate it. Do I have to think of everything?"

The Timescoop did its dirty work and Gerod's voice filtered down after a few minutes.

"Captain, you won't believe this…he's a Time Lord!"

The bridge went quiet. The Time Lords were the ones who had built the Timescoop. They'd all but disappeared a long time ago in a big war. The knowledge that there was one down in his brig made Karkoff leap out of his chair.

"I'm on my way!"

_End chapter five._


	6. Stolen Technology

**In-Joke: The Doctor commenting that Data doesn't blink enough is from "The Sirens of Time" and the line "What an unpleasant journey" is from "The Ultimate Foe".**

_Chapter Six: Stolen Technology_

When the eighth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor awoke, he found himself in a cell surrounded by people. Two were human enough, but the third had to be an android. He didn't blink enough.

"Oh, what an unpleasant journey," he said as the android and the one dressed in black helped him stand. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm the Doctor."

They identified themselves as Luke Skywalker, Clark Kent and Lieutenant Commander Data.

"Well," said the Doctor, "I can tell you that this thing used to bring me and probably you here shouldn't be in the clutches of whomever is on this ship."

"They call themselves the Warlords," said Clark.

"What? I know that name, don't I? Shush, I'm thinking…"

He didn't have time to think for long, for someone came barging in and spoke to the chap outside the cell.

"A Time Lord!" shouted the fellow. "Amazing! Your race has been long gone. We've heard about your abilities to regenerate. I can't wait to hook you into the extractor."

"How did you come to possess the Timescoop?"

He laughed. "In our time, the Time Lords were too few and too weak to put up a fight. We couldn't even drain the regeneration. They were so powerless, they had none left."

The Doctor was finding the fate of his people less than appealing. Worse yet, he couldn't do anything about it. Right now, anyway.

"So, will _you_ tell us who dropped this feather?"

The Doctor didn't need a second look at it. It was Lisa's feather. He remembered now. Back when they first met, he'd helped Lisa destroy a Warlord ship that had been attacking her home planet of Alnilam. Being thrown in the explosion caused her partial amnesia, making her forget her past.

"I'll assume, by your silence, that the answer is no. Fine. Gerod, let loose the gas and charges. I want the Time Lord and the Jedi on the extractor."

"At the same time?" the other chap said uneasily. "That's never been done."

"Whatever. Just get them there."

He left and Gerod hit a switch. Luke and Clark tried to warn him to hold his breath, but it was too late. The Doctor was hit by a static charge and the last thing he saw was the red lights of the ceiling.

_End chapter six._


	7. Malfunctions and Repairs

**In-Joke: "Make it so" is from, of course, _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.**

_Chapter Seven: Malfunctions and Repairs_

Karkoff couldn't have been giddier when he was informed that the Time Lord was connected to the extractor. He practically raced down to the extraction room.

"In a hurry, sir?" Crispin quipped.

"He's a Time Lord. Of course. Imagine what regeneration could do for everyone on this ship."

Karkoff, Sykle and the rest of the twenty-five were connected and the machinery started. Everything seemed to be going well until the extractor gave an angry beep.

"What's going on?" Karkoff demanded. "I was enjoying that."

"Sorry, sir," said Crispin. "There's a short in the circuitry. I think I have it corrected."

"Switch to the Jedi when we're finished with the Time Lord."

"Aye, sir."

The effects of the extractor could be seen on the Jedi, now. His hair had started to gray and lines were appearing on his face.

When the extraction was over, the Time Lord and the Jedi were returned to the cell and Crispin called Karkoff over to the computer.

"The engineers got a portion of the Databank working," he said. "That one we picked up before the Time Lord is from the planet Krypton."

"Didn't Krypton explode?"

Crispin nodded. "Many centuries ago. One of the scientists sent his only son to the Earth, where he developed unusual powers. Krypton had a red sun, like our lights. His weakness was chunks of his planet that had landed on Earth and become radioactive, but the radiation only affected him."

"So he's Kryptonian. What's that weakness?"

"They called it Kryptonite."

"Set the sensors to locate some. If the Timescoop can pick up organics, it can pick up minerals."

"Sir, something's strange with the Time Lord and the extractor."

"Define 'strange'."

"I don't think one is enough to gain the regenerative abilities. Scanners are showing that the percentage of drainage is less than normal."

"What are you saying? That we'll need another Time Lord to gain the regeneration?"

"Perhaps."

"Because there are so many of them out there, right?" Karkoff let sarcasm drip into his voice.

"We could use the Time Lord's DNA signature to find another." Crispin shrugged. "We did find this one."

Karkoff thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Make it so."

Crispin went to work and Karkoff went back to the bridge, explaining to the crew what was going to happen and also that hey had to find some Kryptonite.

Nowhere in their minds did it occur that what they were doing was wrong. They had no concept of right and wrong, a flaw in the genetics of the Warlord species. One would think that a conscience would slip through the extractor with all the races they've drained, but, alas, it hadn't.

Sykle finally broke the silence that had settled upon the bridge crew. "Captain, we've located the mineral."

"Good," he replied. "Send it to engineering and have them work it into the weapons."

"Aye, sir." There was a beep from the controls. "Sir, we may have located another Time Lord. Although…"

"Don't leave me hanging, Sykle," Karkoff warned.

"Sorry, sir. According to records, Time Lord signatures are called artron energy. Each individual is different. But this Time Lord's artron energy is identical to the one we have in the brig."

"Fascinating. Get him. Now."

_End chapter seven._


	8. Breaking the First Law of Time

**In-Joke: The banter between the two Doctors comes from the knowledge that the different incarnations of the Doctor don't get along.**

_Chapter Eight: Breaking the First Law of Time_

In the second cell, Adam Newman sat on the cot looking dejectedly at the ceiling. The Warlords had drained so much out of him that he felt too weak to move much. Worst of all, he couldn't teleport anymore. He just didn't have the strength.

His companions in the cell across the brig were resting, also. Luke was looking almost as if he'd aged thirty years since being taken. The Doctor's hair had thinned and begun to fall out, leaving him with three-fourths of what he had. Even Clark, who was feeling the effects of both the red lights and the Kryptonite the Warlord guards were now using on him, looked haggard and tired, though the aging effects weren't that apparent on him, as he didn't age as a human did. Data was the only one who looked like he should.

The bright side to being an android, Adam guessed.

Though it seemed that weeks or months had passed since the whole ordeal started, Data informed them that it had only been almost a day.

The cone-shaped translucent distortion that had picked them up settled inside the others' cell, leaving behind a man with blonde hair wearing an Edwardian cricketer's outfit. He lost his balance almost as soon as the thing left, the Doctor and Luke catching him before he fell.

Adam's curiosity gave him the strength to stand close to the force field to get a good look at the guy. The Doctor was glaring at him with a look of contempt on his face.

"What is going on?" the newcomer asked. "What are _you_ doing…oh."

Adam blinked. "What just happened here?"

"Well, it's apparent that the Warlords have no respect fort the First Law of Time," said the Doctor.

"They shouldn't," replied the newcomer. "They don't care. All they want is power."

"Lisa's power."

"Excuse me," interrupted Luke. "Care to explain what's going on? Who are you?"

"He's me," said the Doctor.

"Don't be so portentous. He's _me_."

"Good grief, you're only confusing them. We're not just Time Lords, we're the _same_ Time Lord. And, as such, we can instantly mind link with each other to quickly share information."

The door to the cell banged open and the Captain stomped down. If Adam could give a name to his expression, he'd call it giddy.

"Oh, this is _wonderful_," he said, leering at the Doctor and his…other self. "Two Time Lords…no, the _same_ Time Lord. Excellent. Gerod, I want them suited up and put on the extractor immediately."

"Aye, sir."

Adam knew what was coming. Gerod hit the switch that released the gas and the charges, effectively knocking out everyone in there.

He felt so helpless without his ability to teleport. He couldn't do much without it. He couldn't kill. The shark bite scar on his side was a constant reminder of that. The Tomorrow People were more evolved than humans – they called themselves _homo superior_ – and it was in their genetic makeup that they couldn't kill anything, even to protect themselves.

He went back to his cot and lay down. These Warlords were after Lisa. Maybe, if they were lucky, they'd get her and she'd rescue them. If not, he felt that they were all doomed to die on this ship.

_End chapter eight._


	9. Target Acquired

**In-Joke: English being Erik's first language is a bit of artistic license on my part. Since Gerard Butler is from Scotland and, in the movie when the Phantom speaks, you can still hear a bit of the accent. I figure Erik's smart enough to learn French by ear or something.**

_Chapter Nine: Target Acquired_

Bundled up against the cold, Lisa led her companion through the cemetery. It was 1919, early January, Paris, France. She wasn't one to use the Alnilam Time Gates for herself, as she had a time travel power of her own, but he'd wanted a chance to say goodbye.

Erik, formerly known as the Phantom of the Opera, was huddled against her, fighting the biting wind. In his hand he held a rose tied with ribbon and a ring. They were to be parting gifts to the woman he'd loved, Christine Daaé.

He'd been living with Lisa on Alnilam, where he'd found her years before after escaping the lynch mob that had penetrated his lair beneath the Opera House.

When he'd learned that Christine and passed away in 1917, he wanted to at least say goodbye to her. So, Lisa found a Time Gate that would take them to France, granted, in 1919. Finding the headstone wasn't hard. As Christine had become the Countess de Chagny, her obituary was in the newspapers.

Erik stood with his head bowed near the grave, Lisa beside him holding his hand and comforting him as he silently cried.

Gently, he kissed the petals of the rose and laid it down on the headstone.

"_Adieu_, Christine," he said softly. "I love you."

He was speaking French, but, as Lisa found out years before, English _had_ been his first language. He had been born in Scotland and eventually ended up in the traveling fair Madame Giry had rescued him from when he was nine. At least they were linked now, otherwise Lisa wouldn't have been able to understand him when he spoke French.

After a long moment, Erik was finally ready to leave. Dried tear tracks stained his cheeks and he was taking shuddering breaths. While he did live Lisa and had since he first met her, his feelings for Christine had never waned. Lisa understood and she let him have his moment. After all, she couldn't be jealous of a dead person. Well, she could, but it would be pointless.

Lisa and Erik walked arm-in-arm through the cemetery to the exit in silence until he looked up and frowned, stopping in his tracks and causing her to run into him.

"What's up?" she asked and followed his eye line.

She gasped at what she saw, for it was impossible. That translucent cone-shaped distortion should not be here. It shouldn't even exist. That technology was gone and had been for centuries.

"No…" she breathed. "Erik, run!"

Her panic caused him to not ask questions and they took off down the road of the cemetery.

She looked behind her at the pursuing distortion. "No, no, no!" she wailed. There was no hope of outrunning it. She couldn't shape shift and run at the same time and she refused to leave Erik.

Before they knew it, it had overtaken them and scooped them inside. Lisa's last thoughts were of the Doctor.

_End chapter nine._


	10. Blast from the Past

**In-Joke: AL hating to be held down is a personality trait of mine.**

_Chapter Ten: Blast from the Past_

Swirling and tumbling, knocking into each other, Lisa and Erik bore the uncomfortable ride within the distortion. It seemed to be an eternity before they were not-so-gently deposited on a cold metal floor.

"Captain, it's a match!" shouted a voice.

"Fantastic! Now, which one? I don't see feathers on either one of them."

Lisa opened her eyes and found herself in a metal cell with a glowing force field at the entrance. Erik was lying beside her, staring to sit up. Her wings were hidden, but how whoever spoke knew she had them was beyond her.

Outside the cell stood two tall men with lots of muscle underneath their uniforms. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she'd seen them somewhere before, but she couldn't bring up the memory.

"What's going on?" she demanded with more courage than she really had. "How did you get the Timescoop? That machinery was destroyed!"

She knew of the Timescoop from her time with the Doctor. The machine had caused enough trouble for him and his then-four previous selves; it should have been destroyed in the Time War.

"No," said one of the men, one with gold on his collar. "It wasn't destroyed. "Well, not the whole thing. We got it working and have been using it."

"Why?"

"To find the owner of this." He held up a feather. A very familiar feather. One of _her_ feathers.

She nearly asked how they got it, but if they didn't know it was hers, she wasn't going to give them any hints.

"Why?" she asked again instead.

"Now, now…" he said, "what kind of person would I be if I went and told our intentions?"

"Captain," the other one – silver on his collar – said, looking up from the controls he was standing behind. When the other one turned around, he pointed twice at Lisa. They knew.

Lisa would have jumped up and retaliated, perhaps teleported away, but that would have left Erik behind.

"What do you want from her?" Erik demanded, his Scottish accent making him sound harsher than he really was.

"Her powers. Release the gas and charges. I want her on the extractor immediately."

_Lisa, go_… Erik said to her through the link.

_But, I can't leave_ – " she began.

_Go!_

The force of the thought nearly knocked her over. With one last look at Erik, just as the silver collar reached for the controls, she shut her eyes and teleported out.

She rematerialized in an empty corridor where she could hear the Captain shouting orders to his crew. He told them to "suit up the masked one and get him on the extractor. I don't chare what we drain, just do it. And find that girl!"

"Oh, Erik…" she whispered.

A klaxon had started to reverberate throughout the ship. She'd be in trouble if she didn't move soon.

She snuck off down the corridor, trying to walk quietly, keeping her senses open for any trouble. Unfortunately, the commotion on the ship was so loud, she couldn't concentrate properly. Perhaps it was that disadvantage that allowed her to be caught.

Two of the crew members ambushed her in the corridor, wrestling her to the floor and pinning her arms behind her back so that pain shot clear through to her shoulders. With that outside influence, she couldn't concentrate hard enough to rescue herself.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling as much as she could, but it was no use. They were far stronger than she was.

"Shut up!" one of them said, slapping her across the face. It wouldn't bruise like it would a human, but it still stung.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She hated being held down, even when it was just playing. Her hearts started to pound and she struggled more, pleading, "Let me go…let me go…"

Her two assailants had had enough and shot her with their weapon. She cried out, then all went black.

_End chapter ten._


	11. Reunion

**Author's Note: This is the chapter based on the aformentioned dream.**

_Chapter Eleven: Reunion_

When Lisa came to, she was being dragged down the corridor by her two assailants, a gun in her back. She noticed her wings were visible, probably because being unconscious broke her concentration. She felt unusually tired and there was a dull ache in her bones. It had to be coming from Erik. She tried calling him telepathically, but he couldn't or wouldn't answer and his sense through the link was hazy. He must be unconscious.

They finally came to a room lined with cells. Two looked occupied only because she could see the glowing force fields, but she couldn't see anyone in them at this angle.

Still trying to struggle against her captors, she was shoved roughly into a cell. By the time she caught her balance, the field was back in place. She glared at the offending barrier for a moment before turning around.

She was startled to find four men in the cell with her. They all looked to be in their early-to-mid fifties and they wore blue-green jumpsuits fitted with wires. A jumpsuit, she realized, she was wearing now as well.

She only had to look at them once. One of them had graying dirty-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. She'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Luke!" she shrieked, running to the cot he was sitting on and embracing him tightly, then noticing the others in the cell with them. They were older, surely, but there was no mistaking them.

"Doctor…" she breathed, moving to the Time Lord's eighth incarnation and hugging him as well.

His fifth incarnation was sitting next to him, and she hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the last of them, walking to him and embracing him, as well.

"Clark…" she said. "Guys, what's going on? Why are all of you…" She couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking. "How?" she opted for instead.

"We've been taken out of time," said the Fifth Doctor. "Our abilities are being taken from us. The machinery prematurely ages whomever it's used on."

"What?" she asked.

"Lisa," said Luke, "I'm twenty-seven years old."

"What?!" she said again, this time incredulously. "Clark, even you? How?"

"The lights," he said, his voice tired. "They're like the Krypton sun. Under their influence, I'm powerless."

She looked up at the lighting. It was red in color, but nothing else gave a hint that they were, for lack of a better term, Kryptonian sun lamps.

"Then how are they taking our powers?" Lisa asked, looking at him.

Clark looked away. "His guards use Kryptonite when they come to get me."

"There's taking our ability to regenerate," said the Eighth Doctor. "They haven't gotten it all, yet…or I wouldn't be here."

"Why? Why is someone taking all of your powers?"

"They're infusing them into their own people," said Luke. "My Jedi powers, their regeneration, Clark's super abilities, and the android – "

"Wait," Lisa interrupted. "What? Android?"

"Yeah," said Clark. "He has pale skin, gold eyes – "

"Data! Data's here?"

"They took him before you came."

"They have Erik, too. He was with me when we were taken."

"Some kid with an Australian accent." Clark said. "He's in the cell across form us."

"Adam. Great Orion," Lisa whispered. "Anyone else?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Okay," she said. "We have to figure out how to get out of here and reverse the aging, and how to get your powers back and rescue Adam, Erik and Data." She sighed, then looked around at the men gathered around her and had to smile. "It's good to see all of you again, through. Even if the circumstances aren't ideal. I've missed you all. It's been a while."

Lisa embraced all of her guys once more, then they set to finding out a way to get out of this mess.

_End chapter eleven._


	12. Plan and Execute

**In-Joke: AL being shot is a reference to my _Early Edition_ story "Stay With Me", which can be found in my archive or my website. The line "I've done it before" is in reference to the _Doctor Who_ episode "Four to Doomsday".**

_Chapter Twelve: Plan and Execute_

They figured out that their fist priority was to rescue Adam, for the guys said he'd been drained so much that once more might kill him.

He wasn't in the cell, so, panicking, Lisa tried to contact him telepathically. She opened her mind and tried to get a sense of where he could be.

_Adam,_ she called. _Adam, it's Lisa. Please answer me if you can._

For a split second, she thought she felt a little spark of recognition, but it was gone as quick as it came.

She sighed. "He's not answering. How long ago was he taken?"

"Not long," Luke replied. "A few minutes."

"Hm," she murmured, walking to the force field to peer out. That one guard was doing something in a room separate from the rest of the brig and wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. Weird. One would think they'd post more guards with her around.

"I wonder…" she said, then shut her eyes. She tried to teleport; her body flashed as if the power was trying to activate, but it wouldn't work. She tried again with the same result. "Damn," she swore under her breath. "I can't teleport. Erik still must be out of commission."

The guys all exchanged a glance. It was Clark who broke it to her. "Or they've already started the extraction on you."

"What? Impossible."

"Do you feel unusually tired?" asked Luke.

"And do your bones ache?" added Doctor Five.

"Yeah, but…"

"They've started, Lisa," said Clark. "You're wearing the jumpsuit."

Lisa looked down at her clothes. Overconfidence had always been her downfall. That's how she'd been shot a long time ago.

"They couldn't've taken everything…" she said.

"Probably not," said Luke. "They can't do it all at once, apparently."

She thought a moment, then tried to go invisible. She shimmered for a moment, struggling, but that wouldn't work, either. There was only one other power she could try: shape shifting. She'd need to choose a form that would allow her to move unseen through the corridors. As much as the idea made her sick, she had to choose the housefly. She started to shift, to test if it worked, and found it did.

Relieved, she reversed the process and said, "Okay, listen…one of you pretend to pass out or something. When the guard comes and opens the field, I'll fly out." She was looking at the Doctors when she said it and they both raised their eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Doctor Eight.

"Do you really have to ask?" was all the answer she would give.

"Oh, I'll do it," said Doctor Five. "I've done it before."

"Good." Lisa kissed each of the guys, then said, "Make it look real, just don't overdo it. You're not at full strength."

"Yes, Lisa."

She moved to the back of the ell and nodded to the Fifth Doctor.

He nodded back, then stood up slowly, groaned, and fell to the floor. Lisa winced, but resisted the urge to go to him. Even acting, he was very convincing.

The other guys created a ruckus so the guard would come running. In the confusion, Lisa shifted and buzzed out of the cell.

_End chapter twelve._


	13. BlackOut

_Chapter Thirteen: Black-Out_

With all the practice she'd had, Lisa had become very good at using the fly's senses to get an idea of what was going on around her. She only hoped that the sensors on the ship wouldn't locate her too fast.

Though she knew that she had to rescue Adam, she thought that maybe she could kill two birds with one stone and find the controls to shut down the power. This would not only save Adam from certain death, but also would give Clark back his powers.

She hitched a ride on the shoulder of one of the Warlords, listening for the vibrations that indicated speech, needing directions to the main power supply.

Her telepathy was limited in this form. She could communicate with anyone, but she couldn't read minds, and only other telepaths and those she's linked to could communicate telepathically with her – currently, the two Doctors, Adam and Erik had they been able to.

Eventually, after much hopping from person to person, she could hear someone talking about power couplings. The fly eyes were like a thousand tiny television screens, each showing a slightly different picture than the others. With them, she could see shadows moving around and feel vibrations that could be either people talking or machinery or both.

Trusting she was in the right place, she flew away from the sounds, hoping she could find a secluded area where she could shift to her normal form. Acting on an impulse, she landed and shifted, but slowly. When she was sure she was alone, she shifted all the way and listened for people. The Warlords were big, so they made a lot of noise when they walked.

While listening, she went to a nearby control panel and searched the buttons, trying to figure out what would trip the power supply, yet leave life support. She decided to chance opening her mind, which would diminish the sensitivity of her hearing, and search for the information she needed.

She'd only gotten halfway through the sequence when a sound interrupted her. Quickly, she ducked behind a panel until they passed by, then rushed back to complete what she started.

All of a sudden, all the lights, save for some dim emergency lighting, went dim and a klaxon sounded.

"Yipes…" Lisa muttered, quickly setting a password into the system. She hoped it wouldn't be cracked too quickly. Hopefully, when she found Data and set him free, he could put in something more permanent.

_End chapter thirteen._


	14. The Great Escape

_Chapter Fourteen: The Great Escape_

Without the influence of the red lights, what the Warlords hadn't taken of Clark's powers returned. He did feel physically a little stronger and his hearing and sight were about half of what they should be. He wasn't sure if his invulnerability had come back fully, but he wasn't going to test that unless he had to.

The force field was down, now, so he, Luke and the two Doctors rushed Gerod, overpowering and stunning him with his own weapon.

"She did it," said Doctor Eight.

"Yeah," said Clark.

"Now, we have to find her and the others," added Doctor Five.

"Knowing her, she'll find us," said Luke and the other guys agreed.

They set off through the ship, fighting their way to the extraction room. They didn't know, exactly, where it was, but, they figured, the more security was around, the closer they were getting.

By the time they'd found it, they'd procured weapons of all of them, even though the Doctors didn't really feel comfortable using them, but, desperate times called for desperate measures. They hadn't killed anyone, of course. They wouldn't do that, besides, they needed everyone alive to return their powers.

Outside the door to the extraction room, they counted to three, then forced it open and stunned everyone that got in their way.

"Adam! Data!" Luke called out when he noticed the Teleporter lying on the floor in a cell in the corner. Data was there next to him, stunning and dodging weapons fire, protecting him. Another man, one wearing a mask, was also unconscious, lying in the far corner of the cell. This had to be Erik.

When it was all over, the Warlords lay stunned on the floor and the guys ran over to Adam, Data and Erik.

"They are both still alive," said Data, "but Adam's vital signs are weakening. I suggest reversing the extraction process on him as soon as possible."

The computer on the end wall beeped, drawing the guys' attention. They looked and noticed a message on the screen. A message from Lisa, stating that she was on her way to them and asking Data to re-encrypt the computer system so the Warlords couldn't break it.

The android set to work and the other guys moved all the unconscious Warlords to the cell and started deciphering the extractor so they could reverse the process.

_End chapter fourteen._


	15. Elixir of Life

**In-Joke: The Elixir of Life is a reward in _The Sims 2_. Used correctly, it increases a Sim's lifespan by 3.**

_Chapter Fifteen: Elixir of Life_

Lisa rushed into the extraction room and embraced each of the guys and knelt at Adam's side, taking his gnarled hand. He was barely conscious and breathing shallowly. He looked as if he were about ninety years old rather than the early twenties he really was.

She gently stroked his white hair, tears rolling down her cheeks, and looked up. "Guys, we have to hurry. He can't breathe properly…and I can't breathe for him anymore."

Had she still been linked to him, she could use that to act like a sort of respirator. But she wasn't, so she couldn't.

"I believe I have discovered how the extractor works," said Data, who was standing at the machine. "However, we do not know which of the Warlords were infused with his powers."

"So do them all!"

"Lisa," said Luke, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "How do we incapacitate a whole ship?"

She bit her lip. "The nerve gas. Set it loose in the ship. We still have to find – " Her voice broke off when she noticed the masked figure lying on the floor beside them. "Erik!" she called, scrambling to him, cradling his head in her lap. "Erik, can you hear me?"

Erik groaned. "Christine…?" he whispered.

He did that now and again, usually late at night while he was sleeping or when he woke up. He'd be confused and disoriented until Lisa snapped him out of it.

"No, Erik. It's Lisa. Wake up, come on."

"Lisa?" he asked, then opened his eyes. He reached for her hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. The aches and pains and weakness started bubbling through the link. "Don't worry," she said, "we're gonna make it right."

While she was tending to Erik, Data and Luke had moved Adam and the unconscious Warlords to the extractor. With the computer under their control, they diverted power to the extractor and activated it.

The effect was almost immediate. Adam's white hair darkened and some of the wrinkles disappeared. He started to breathe easier and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as the machinery was shut down and Luke explained everything.

He sat up and rubbed his head, and found himself almost tackled by a winged person and was delighted to see it was Lisa. He hugged her tightly, sighing in relief.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, running her hand down his face.

"I will be," he answered.

Lisa turned to the other guys. "Let's get everyone hooked up and reverse this thing as best we can."

_End chapter fifteen._


	16. Almost Normal

_Chapter Sixteen: Almost Normal_

By the time the extraction processes had been reversed on all present, the Warlords that had been left outside were now trying to beat down and open the doors. Now, though, Lisa and her guys had a portion of their powers back, so they could fight properly. Those Warlords in the room with them had taken on the appearance of older men after the extraction.

Data was still trying to find out a way to alter the circuitry to let loose the nerve gas through the ship, the Doctors helping him. Luke was at the door, but Clark was keeping his distance. The Warlords outside had their Kryptonite weapons, and the radiation leaking through the door caused him pain.

"I do not believe the gas control can be operated from here," said Data. "I would have to go to engineering."

"That's not gonna be easy with the trigger-happy Warlords outside," said Lisa. "Unless there's something like a Jeffries tube from here to there."

Data worked the controls, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when a sharp sound and sparks came from the door. They all looked and found that the Warlords outside were cutting through it.

"Okay," said Lisa, "this is bad."

"There are service ducts that run throughout the ship," said Data. "I will calculate the quickest route to engineering." His hands flew over the panel, almost a blur.

"Is he always that fast?" Adam asked of Lisa.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Finished, Data went to the wall and tore off a hatch. He turned to the others and said, "Follow me, please."

"Someone should stay here and create a diversion." Lisa said. "Clark can't. They have Kryptonite. Adam can't because he's non-violent."

"I'll stay," said Luke, readying his weapon.

"I'll stay with you, then," said Lisa.

"No," Erik insisted. "Not if they are after you."

"But – "

"No!"

She winced. "All right, all right. But I don't want Luke staying behind alone."

More sparks shot out from the door, making the decision a hasty one.

"I'll stay," said Doctor Eight.

"Doctor…" Lisa started to protest.

"Don't argue, now, go!"

He ushered everyone into the service duct – Lisa hugging him and Luke tightly before ducking inside – and shut the hatch behind them. Then he and Luke took cover behind the machinery, awaiting their fate.

_End chapter sixteen._


	17. A Gas Attack

_Chapter Seventeen: A Gas Attack_

Lisa couldn't bear the thought of Luke and the Doctor staying behind. What made it worse was that she couldn't communicate with them. None of the telepathy that was stolen had come back yet.

Still, Lisa and the guys scrambled through the service duct, following Data, who had memorized the route to engineering.

Not that they were exactly sure what they were going to do when they got there. It wouldn't be as heavily protected as the bridge, but the Warlords knew they'd escaped, so it wasn't going to be easy.

All they knew was that they had to incapacitate every Warlord on the ship, and Lisa had figured the nerve gas the guys had told her about would do the trick.

After many twists and turns, Data finally signaled that they'd arrived. Lisa could hear the Warlords talking about them, but it didn't sound like they knew they were inside the duct. Yet.

Clark tried to use his x-ray vision to see into the room, but that hadn't returned yet, either, so they just had to take a leap of faith.

Together, they burst through the hatch and started shooting, except Adam, who took cover.

Luckily, the Kryptonite weapons hadn't reached here yet, so Clark was unharmed for the most part. He was shot in the arm, but all it did was hurt, so at least he knew that his invulnerability was back to a point.

With Clark to protect them, they knocked out most of the Warlords. A few escaped, but Data started working on taking over the controls for the nerve gas.

"I have altered the circuitry to release the gas into the air of the ship," he finally said. "I can program it so the gas does not flow into here."

"But what about Luke and the Doctor?" Lisa asked.

_Open the door, we're right outside,_ came the voice of the Eighth Doctor inside Lisa's head.

"What?" she said, but didn't hesitate. She went straight for the door and told Data to open it just enough so they could slip underneath, then to slam it down again.

Luke and the Eighth Doctor crawled under the door and found themselves almost immediately tackled by Lisa, who was relieved that they were okay.

"How did you speak telepathically?" Lisa asked the Doctor. That hadn't yet returned to him as far as she knew.

"We hooked the Warlords that came inside to the extractor," Luke explained. "That gave him back his telepathy and some of my Jedi powers."

"Great! Data's gonna let the gas loose so we can gather everyone up and fix everything."

Data worked at the console. "I am preparing to activate the controls."

There was a bleep, a hiss and the panel blinked as the gas was blown throughout the ship.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

_End chapter seventeen._


	18. The Last Defense

_Chapter Eighteen: The Last Defense_

Lisa and the guys waited two minutes before Data activated the siphon to remove the gas from the corridors, then they set to work collecting all the unconscious Warlords and bringing the bodies to the extraction room.

They reversed the process using everything they found, but noticed that two of the Warlords were missing: the one with gold on his collar and the one with silver on his collar.

"Could they have escaped the gas?" asked Adam, who now looked almost like he should. All the guys did, and even Lisa felt almost normal, though she still couldn't teleport. Adam couldn't heal, Luke's connection to the Force wasn't as strong as it should be and Clark still felt pain. It was impossible tot ell with the Doctors and Erik only because the regeneration wasn't a physical power and Erik didn't know what was taken.

"Unlikely," said Data. "Though not impossible."

"Well, let's go to the bridge," Lisa suggested. "We can use the internal sensors to find them."

"Not if we find you, first," came a voice from behind them. They turned to find the two missing Warlords standing behind them, weapons drawn. They were wearing gas masks, which explained why they weren't affected by the stuff.

Clark cried out and fell to the floor as the Kryptonite radiation hit him. Lisa immediately went to his side, flaring her wings to shield him while the other guys trained their weapons on the Warlords.

"Admirable," said the gold-collared one, aiming his weapon toward her while the silver-collared one aimed his at the other guys. "You would sacrifice yourself for that one?"

"For all of them," she said as Clark squeezed her hand. "These people you ripped out of time were…_are_ a few of the most important people in my life. And he's not gonna be any good to you if you kill him."

"Oh, we don't want him," said the gold. "It's _you_ we've been after. The rest are expendable. Except the android. He'll fetch a few credits. And the Time Lords, since they've been extinct for a long time."

Lisa glared. With a nod to the guys, Adam shot over and teleported himself and Clark away while Lisa shifted back to a fly just to get out of the way. Everyone else started shooting and taking cover. Lisa landed a few feet away and, when she shifted back, she noticed the guys pinned to a corner.

The Warlords hadn't noticed her, but Luke did. He tossed his weapon to her, guiding it to her hands with the Force. She caught it and fired once, twice…and the two Warlords dropped. It was over.

_End chapter eighteen._


	19. Resolutions and Farewells

**In-Joke: The line about when one travels around a lot, it's almost inevitable that they run into their past is paraphrasing a line from _Doctor Who_ "The Two Doctors. The cone shifting to a black trapezoid is an homage to the original "The Five Doctors" serial first transmitted in 1983, wherein the Timescoop effect was, originally, a flat black trapezoid effect. It was made into the translucent cone for the special edition, referred by Terrence Dicks as Casper the Friendly Ghost in the white sheet. Luke's promise he made to AL to visit her as a spirit when he died. He did. :)**

_Chapter Nineteen: Resolutions and Farewells_

It didn't take them very long to reverse the process on the Warlords and return their complete powers. The second priority was figuring out how to use the Timescoop, plus make sure the Warlords could never use it again.

The two Doctors and Data handled that while Luke, Lisa and Erik dismantled the Kryptonite weapons. Adam and Clark locked the Warlords up in the cells. Afterward, Lisa and Erik took a walk through the ship, making sure everyone was distributed inside the cells and nothing else was around that could cause problems.

As they walked down the still-dark corridors, as they couldn't restore the lights or Clark would lose his powers under their influence, Erik was casting side-long glances at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she peeked inside a room. Seeing it was empty, she moved on.

"All of those men…"

"What about them…oh." Their link was as strong as ever, so she knew what he was thinking. "Erik, to me, they've all been dead for a while. When you travel around as much as I do, it's almost inevitable that you'll run into someone from your past at some point."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes." The answer came without hesitation, as it always would. "Just as I love you. The only difference, Erik, is that the Doctors, Luke, Clark and Adam are all from my past. You are in my present. I'm going to have to say goodbye to them when all this is finished. But you are going home with me. Understand?"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "Yes."

She hugged him, gave him a kiss, and they continued on their way. They ended up in the armory, and noticed the bombs sitting in the corner.

"I think history is gonna repeat itself," Lisa muttered and sent a message to the Doctors. Clark and Data came over to carry the heavy bombs to the extraction room, affixing one to the machine itself.

"This will make sure they can't use that thing again," said Lisa. "We should put one on the Timescoop, too."

"After we use it to send us home," said Doctor Five.

"Give it here," said Doctor Eight, "I'll set the timer."

Lisa handed it over and noticed Adam looking sick to his stomach, sitting on a chair with his arms tightly wrapped around himself. She went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just…"

"You're not comfortable with what we had to do to the Warlords, even after what they did to us."

Adam nodded.

She put her arms around him and stroked his hair. "I know. But I can't let them try again. We were brought together this time around. Next time, we may not be so lucky."

"I know," he replied. "It doesn't make me feel any better, though."

"I know."

After rigging the extractor with the explosive, they returned to the room with the Timescoop.

"We have good news and bad news," said Doctor Five.

"What's the good news?" asked Lisa.

"We can use the Timescoop to get home."

"And the bad?" asked Clark.

"The Warlords' tampering with the machinery caused malfunctions in the circuitry," said Data.

"It's going to erase our memories the minute it drops us off," said Doctor Eight.

"So we'll have no memories of this whole ordeal?" asked Lisa. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, we won't remember having our powers taken away. On the other, I won't remember seeing all of you again." She sighed. "But, I guess we have no choice."

None of the guys could find fault with that, so they rigged the Timescoop with a bomb to explode within the hour, then activated the machine to send them home. Adam was first, since the violence was causing him great discomfort.

He and Lisa embraced tightly and shared one last kiss. "Good luck, Adam," she said. "Safe trip."

"You, too," he replied, also bidding farewell to the rest of the guys.

The translucent conical shape settled down on him, shifting in mid-flight to a black trapezoid briefly before changing back. That must be an effect of the malfunction.

Clark was next. He and Lisa embraced and kissed, as well. "Be safe," said Lisa, for lack of anything better.

"And you."

He waved and stepped into the cone and it whisked him away.

Next was Luke. Lisa's hug and kiss to him lingered a little longer than with the other two. "I've never forgotten you," she whispered in his ear. "I never will."

"I'll keep my promise," he said, gently caressing her cheek.

She smiled. "I know you will."

They shared a look, a smile, and the Timescoop lifted him away.

The Doctors told Data that he could go next. The android and Lisa bade their farewells their own way – "Nice seeing you again, Data…it's been a long time…" said Lisa – and the Timescoop took him away.

"Go on," the Fifth Doctor said to the Eighth. "You can go next."

They glared at each other, but there wasn't time to argue. He hugged and kissed Lisa goodbye and was swept up by the Timescoop.

"Go on, Lisa," said the remaining Doctor. "You and Erik will be next. Then I'll go."

"But…" she started to protest.

_Go, Lisa,_ he said, speaking telepathically, just as he used to do so long ago. He hugged and kissed her. _Goodbye, Lisa_.

She sniffed. _Goodbye, Doctor_…

Holding Erik's hand, they shut their eyes and let the Timescoop envelop them.

_End chapter nineteen._


	20. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Lisa and Erik found themselves lying in the snow in the cemetery in 1919 France. Weird. She'd thought she'd seen something…but couldn't remember what it was. Nor could she recall why they were on the ground.

"Erik, are you okay?"

He sat up and adjusted his mask, looking around in confusion. "Yes," he said. "What has happened?"

"I dunno…but I think we should just go home."

Erik readily agreed.

In the Eye of Orion, the Fifth Doctor groaned and opened his eyes. In the distance, he could hear someone calling him.

_Doctor!_ he also heard in his head. _Doctor!_

Lisa came running up to him, concern on her face. "Are you okay? I felt something weird." She extended her hand to him.

"What?" he asked, accepting it to pull himself up. He shook his head. "No, really, Lisa, I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"Well, you know I worry," she replied, smiling back, clinging to his arm as they walked back towards the TARDIS.

Three regenerations later, inside the TARDIS, the Eighth Doctor was stirring on the couch he'd been laying on. Lisa came up next to him, looking worried.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Was I?" he said, looking around, confused.

"Yeah. Not sure what you were saying, though."

He thought a moment, then shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Come on, let's continue on our journey."

In a buried ship on a deserted island in 1995, Adam Newman woke with a start, jarring Lisa, who had been sleeping beside him.

"You all right?" she asked sleepily, propping herself up.

"Huh?" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream, I guess. Can't remember it, now."

"Oh," she said, yawning. "Go back to sleep."

Though still a little baffled, he lied back down and shut his eyes, holding Lisa close.

In Metropolis in 1998, Clark Kent woke and found himself on a collision course with the couch.

Hearing the crash, Lisa came running from the kitchen area. "Clark, you okay?"

He sat up and looked around, now covered in down from the pillows he'd burst open by landing on them.

"Bad dream?" she asked, sitting beside him and knocking some of the feathers off his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't remember it."

"Oh. Well, now that you're up, I dropped something behind the bed. Could you lift it up for me?"

In the Massassi temple, a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker found himself being shaken awake by Lisa.

"Hey, you were worrying me for a minute, there," she said, helping him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…what happened?"

"I dunno," she said. "We were walking, and you fell behind…I turned around and you were on the floor."

"Was I?" he asked, puzzled. "I don't remember…"

"Luke, we're gonna be late for lightsaber practice."

"Oh, all right. Come on."

In the twenty-fourth century, on the starship USS _Enterprise_-E, Lieutenant Commander Data found himself sitting in his quarters at his workstation, yet something seemed to be wrong. His memory files appeared to be missing several minutes of information. He ran a self-diagnostic and compared his internal chronometer to the computer's, and found it, indeed, discrepant by six minutes. Though confused, he reset it and started to continue what he'd been doing when his door chime rang.

"Enter," he said.

Lisa walked in, causing the emotion chip within him to activate, filling him with a sense of happiness.

"Hey, Data," she said, coming inside and stopping to pet Spot, Data's cat, who was lying on a couch before coming up next to him.

"Greetings," he said, puckering his lips to allow for a kiss, which she readily accepted. After he and Lisa had fallen in love, he had come to understand that she liked to show affection by hugging and kissing her mate.

"What are you working on?" she asked after the kiss had been broken.

Data actually had to pause to access his memory banks. Lisa must have noticed this.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Usually it doesn't take you so long to answer."

"I seem to be missing six minutes of my recorded memories," he said. "As if they were deleted."

"But the only one who could do that is you, right?"

"That is correct," he said. "I do not understand how it could have happened."

"Hm," said Lisa. "Should we call Geordi? See if he can find anything?"

"I have already run a self diagnostic, which did not reveal any anomalies; however, I believe I shall take that precaution."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"Of course."

Together, they stood and left Data's quarters, heading to engineering.

In the vastness of space in the fiftieth century, Captain Karkoff woke and found himself still in the cell he'd been thrown in by that winged girl and her companions. He felt horrible…all of his muscles ached. Looking around at his crew, he found them looking much older than they were supposed to.

He cursed under his breath. He designed the ship himself, including the brig. That posed an advantage, because he knew the failsafe, just incase he ever locked himself in. He went to the control panel that powered the retractable seats. He punched in a special sequence of buttons, and then another, and then another. The panel bleeped, buzzed and the force field disappeared.

"Amateurs," he muttered as he stepped out, but was immediately knocked over by an enormous explosion. Cursing again, he scrambled to his feet as a klaxon sounded through the ship. He went to the control panel and found the explosion had come from the extraction room and breeched the hull. He put up the force fields, cursing more. Without the extractor, there was no hope for him and his crew to survive the trip back to their home world.

Minutes later, another explosion rocked the ship, and then another, and more. The computer went haywire, klaxons sounded, and Karkoff looked up just in time to shield his eyes from sparks spraying into his face.

"Warning, core breech imminent," said the computer.

"What?!" Karkoff shouted, rushing back to the console, trying to eject the engine core to stave off destruction. Unfortunately, the clamps had locked, and it was no use. The ship was going to explode.

Shouting every curse in the book, he slammed consoles and pounded buttons.

"This isn't over!" he screamed. "The Warlords will live on!"

Karkoff, his ship and his crew were enveloped by the fire as the ship exploded into a million pieces.

_The End_


End file.
